City Life On Hiatus
by Ryu5253
Summary: A young air racer discovers a secret, one that may be dangerous
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Day 26, Month 5, Year 3193

Aelfric was an Air Racer. Best in the business. Bets weren't on whether he would win or not, but on who he'd would demolish next. His competitors dreamed of the day he'd retire. Unfortunately for them, he was younger than most.

Air Racing was his passion. He knew all the secrets of racing, and the best places to upgrade his favourite mech, the Air 5; the High Plains (where the water plant used to be), and the city tunnels.

Emergence City was, at one point, a small mining town on the bay. Now, it's a huge port city, sprawling several miles. The Miners, or Kirbophers, as they called themselves, used to craft large, slow carts to carry things and injured people in and out. As the mining slowed down, the Miners would modify and race these carts, sometimes making completely new, smaller ones, and making them faster and faster. Eventually, this turned into an industry, making those few Kirbophers that were alive extremely rich and Emergence City a tourist destination. Stadiums were built, and Air Racing became the official sport of Ablivon.

Aelfric always got up before dawn to search for upgrades in the tunnels. Today seemed different. He had repeatedly found what appeared to be scraps, but when together, reacted with a violent swiftness, and they glowed vividly. From thin air, a gravely, buckshot voice with a drawl, rang out in the chilly morning air,"You seem t'be int'rested in these here pieces. From no where, a Kirbopher materialized in front of Ael.

Miners (Kirbopher and a lesser used term Wulfer were considered their archaic, politically incorrect name, and was used as a derogatory term between youths of the Kirbian race) were usually brown all over, with a soft, creamy tan mantle of fur running from shoulder to shoulder along their back, but this stranger was different. Scarlet, with grey slashes of fur, and a pure black mane, he stood several inches taller then Ael, who was taller than most. This made for an easily distinguishable figure. His claws were stained, with what appeared to be blood, but Ael couldn't be sure, because the sun hadn't risen, and they were underground.

"Wan' t' know 'bout them?" the stranger continued.

"…Yes, please." replied a frightened Ael.

The outsider positioned the pieces into piles. The pieces shifted, and what appeared to be mechs formed. "You have mine and my pard'ner's mechs.

"The soft pink, blood red, and rainbow one here is -er was my mech. I called 'im Dragoon."

"Dragoon? I've heard of it! I thought he was only a myth, though?"

"Naw, He's real, and sittin' right here."

"Wow. How was he yours?"

"I built him."

"No way! That's amazing"

"May not seem like it, but I us't to craft the fin'st mechs this rejin's ever seen. Then, I was drafted int'a a resurch lab to build military mechs. I, naturilly, didn't like this, so I built ones for ment fer racin'. This ment I worked alone. The lab then formed the Projict R racin' division, and I was the hed resercher, 'long with a long-time friend.

"'Bout 6 months in, I formed this theory. Based on the then current stats, even the fastest mech, at boosted speeds, culdn't break 50. I tried telling my assistants, but they laughed at me. They told me that '50 is the time-space barrier limit. You can't break that.' But, we culd and still can."

"How? They all say you can't. Theoretically, you'd be erasing yourself into oblivion."

"Oh, but ya can. The Others did, and didn't get killed."

"Who are the Others?"

"Well, as I was researching in the Tunnels, and I found records. Of another civilization. One that lived before us. They lived longer years, 'bout 20-30 of ours. And they lived about 80 of their years. 'Pparently they had huge, fossil eating, gas spewing, envir'nment killing machines. We use this metal to build our mechs. But their mechs, they went faster than ours can ever go. Apparently these cre'tures were overcrowded, and lots got killed every day by their mechs. I'm glad we don't have mechs that go that fast, otherwise, we'd all be dead. But the point is, people can go that fast. And I built Dragoon fer that perpuse.

"The thing is, only mah friend believed me. He built one that culd stand years of abuse, fer the derbies that were more popular then. He built his out of what's believed to be the strongest thing in the world. Diamond. He named his Hydra, but in prototype stage, it was called Type H. Mine was called Type D. Eventually, when I was done with Dragoon, I showed my partner. He showed me his. He had fogged up the diamond, making it look like metal. We both agreed, 'All that's missing is the spark' he said. We attached the atomic sparks, and I jumped on mine. We shot off, and I tell ya, kid, We flew above the moon! But, when I checked the speedometer, it showed at least 100! When I got back, and my partner was done with his test ride also, we tried each other's. Hydra was slow, but then I charged her up, and she went like hellfire." finished the Kirbopher, whose accent faded as Ael got used to hearing it.

"Amazing. Truly Amazing. Do you know where your partner is, mister...?"

"Just call me Deb. My name is Deb Anaire, but just call me Deb."

"Deb Anaire. Sounds familiar…"

"You got that right, kiddo. It might. I was all over the news because of Dragoon."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. But that's a story for another day. The sun's coming up. I gotta go. They don't want people like me talking to people like you. Crazy laws…"

"Deb?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Two things. One, my name is Aelfric. Two, will I ever see you again?"

"Ok Ael, to answer your question, I don't know. If you like, we can meet up at a certain place…"

"Ok, but I don't like Ael as a nickname. Call me 'Fric'. Oh yeah, and where?"

"Y'know Heat Top? There's a special rail that puts you in the hollow volcano next to it. Meet me there, around 4:30 in the morning."

"What day?"

"Oh, uhhh... three days from now?"

"Ok. See you then!" Ael waved to the old miner turned researcher. He turned, and with an expertly placed Triple Aerial leap, jumped on the Air 5. He flew off, to upgrade his mech, content on knowing a legendary man. When he would see the Wulfer next, he didn't know.

_End Chapter 1._

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Day 3, Month 6, Year 3193

It was less than two weeks ago when these unlikely individuals met, and became friends. Aelfric rose, looking at his Chronos-indicator. 12:80. Early. He snuck around, careful not to make noise, even though this was his house, and he lived alone. Just as he closed and locked his door, he realized that he forgot to search. He opened his door, and got his Compu-cube, which he left on the front table. He put it in his coat pocket, careful not to turn it on, which would make an unwelcome sound, at this ungodly hour. He climbed onto his Air 5, and glided onto the city streets, headed towards the local volcanic region known as Heat Top. When he ascended to the top, he got off and looked. There. In the center was the rail that Deb spoke of. Certain that no one could see him; he dutifully got on his mech, and rode to the rail. Not sure a barely noticeable bar would support the combined weight of his mech and him, Ael hesitated. With a split second decision, he scaled the rail. At what appeared to be the end, there was a sharp turn, and steep drop. Ael couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. The hole that everyone thought to be death to fall into was anything but. The gash in the rock actually kept the heat in the mountain, permitting all kinds of exquisite flora to not only grow, but to thrive. As Ael turned into where the crater was, he couldn't help it; he started to sweat in spite of the unseasonable cold the city was experiencing.

When the rail journey was finished, Ael 'settled in' a bit. He built a fire for more light (there was some filtering in through the multiple fissures in the rock wall), took out his Compu-cube, booted it up, and played a game, sitting in a makeshift chair he cobbled together out of the various stones, sticks, vines, and leaves he gathered. After, he wove some long vines compactly, forming a sort of mat, and placed some odd, fuzzy leaves into the weave, making a comfortable carpet for the spacious stone cavern. Oddly, this seemed to comfort Ael, who didn't like airy rooms too much. He checked his minute-counter. 3:70. Still early. Ael decided to make another, better chair. He carefully made a stone base, and alternated layers of leaves and brush, making for a snug seat. For a back, he found several large logs, and, cutting them into pieces, stood them upward, shaping a back. He lashed these logs together with several strong vines, to keep them from falling. Finally, he attached these sections by applying an adhesive-like sap, binding the chair together.

Right as he finished cleaning himself off in the warm spring pond he saw on the way in, Ael heard a noise. He crept out of the water, and turned. What he saw surprised him. There, standing not ten measures away, was Deb. Deb didn't see Ael, though. He was taking in the sights, and looking at the furniture Ael made. Ael, now dry thanks to the heat, spoke, "Hi, Deb. How are you?"

Deb startled, not knowing that Ael was there. He spoke, a bit slowly at first, then easily. "Oh, Hey Ae-I mean Fric. Didn't see you there. So, do you like it here? Only the Kirboph-err, I mean the Miners know about this place."

"I must say, it's pretty amazing down here."

"Yeah. For a while, I lived here. Back before the war."

"Ah. So, I brought my Compu-cube. Can you show me these Others? And their Mechs?"

"Woahhh, Slow down, kiddo. I can show you, but you wouldn't have a legal Compu-cube."

"Eh. Never really cared. Go ahead, modify it."

Okay. But, you will know the horrors of these creatures' wars. They had about, maybe 10 times more of them in one city than all the creatures on Popstar. So, in one country, they would have at least 500 times more than there is of all of us. Big numbers, right? Get this: in one day of this one war, over 6.6 million of these things were slaughtered. One day."

"Holy crap! That's a lot."

"Yeah. And that was when they were less advanced than we are. They were so advanced, they had these things, these giant, terrible, things that- Their Machines could go to other worlds. Like those Star Warriors of legends did? And worse yet, these horrific things would waste things. Things that they could've used to build stuff, better their sadistic society. But, they wasted until their planet imploded, and went SuperNova, creating what ancient scientists theorized to be our sun. I looked up a bit more about Sol, and they were right. The Others' home planet became our star."

"_Ancient_ scientists knew about the Others? How?"

"Same way I do, I suppose. By stumbling onto their old communications network."

"Wow." Ael checked his minute counter. 8:90. Nearly time for everyone else to wake up. Ael started, nearly breaking his clumsily made chair as he jumped out of it. "Ohhh crap… I have to go, or I'll be disqualified from the race! Sorry Deb. I'd stay if I could, but I can't… Shall we meet up again, next week, maybe?"

"OK, but be prepared…" the crimson figure stated simply, creating a temporary confusion in Ael. "Oh, and take this railway. It'll take you to the tunnels."

"Thanks, Deb!" Ael enthusiastically said, scrambling onto his Air 5. He started off, turning and waving to his companion. After nearly crashing into an unusually tall tree, Ael turned away, determined. He had a race to win.

_End Chapter 2._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Deb sat there. He didn't know what about Ael made him so… Tender. Willing to share his secrets. He didn't really know the kid, but it felt like they had known one another for years. 'Maybe, just maybe… No, it wouldn't be right to make the Kirbian swear secrecy.' He thought, slowly getting up, all the while basking in the warm air. He froze as an alarm went off. No. This couldn't be happening. Why? He returned? How? Deb's mind was racing. He went, barrelling off, into the tunnels to find the others.

Ael heard the screeching of hundreds of Air Rider's brakes being slammed on all at once. Time seemed to slow down. Hundreds of pedestrians running, screaming... Ael thought a Tsunami would hit, but that sort of thing didn't happen here. The alarm could mean one of two things. One, someone is invading, which was nearly impossible. Emergence was in the heart of the empire, and was expertly defended.

Two, He returned. None dared to be out when He attacks. Certainly, no one would be stupid enough to attack the Destroyer of Lands. The fool would be destroyed. Only one was strong enough to defeat the Great and Terrible Beast, and he was partly legend. Kirby, the Star Warrior, from whom the Kirbians have descended. But Kirby's time was over now. He flew off, to defend against evil on another world, in another galaxy. But that was his duty in the first place.

Ael was flying to the Sky Garden, one of his favourite places, but when he heard the alarm, straining against the wind from His mech's wings, Ael navigated the Air 5 to the Electric Lounge, a popular café which usually was packed, but now deserted. Customers there had even left their coffee and food on the tables, counters, and various other places. Under the tables on the lower levels, one could see and hear various citizens quaking, wishing for Him to leave, and praying to their various gods.

A militia officer stopped Ael, asking for his Id, and why he was out during an attack. Ael pulled his id out, and answered the obviously new officer that he was a special ops agent, for the aviation division. Everyone at the armed force base knew him, except for the newly drafted. The adolescent looked embarrassed, looking down, turning red, and apologising. Ael said that it was ok, and that he had to help ward off the beast, so he had to go. The young man looked up to his superior, asking if he maybe could get an autograph. Ael chuckled, replying, "Sure, but after this. This situation is _really_ urgent... Find me afterward. See ya then"

"Ok, Mister Otamot."

Ael nearly fell over laughing. The boy looked confused. "Sorry, but I just never get called that. Call me Aelfric, Ael, or Fric, as my closest friends call me."

"Ok, Mis- uh, sorry... Ael!"

Ael bid the young man goodbye, and flew off. He had to fight, so he went home. He burst through the door, frantically rummaging around for his armour. He found it, slightly dusty, so he blew on it, saw that it was good enough, and put it on. He stalked through the halls, avoiding the piercing gazes of other Air Riders, obviously annoyed at their 'senior', and his special privileges, walking right out the door, nearly passing by his mech. He caught himself, and jumped on. He flew out of his complex, passing the Star Pole, which delinquents competed to break. He must defend the city, at the risk of his life.

_End Chapter 3._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hunger. Food. Delicious Food. There. Easy To Catch. Easy To Eat. Eat Fast. What's That? That Thing... Flying Toward Me... I'll Eat It. Food. Should Not Fly. Can't Be Stopped. If Hurt. Fly Away. Fly Fast. Cold. Heat Comes From Volcano. No. Nasty ThingThere. Evil, Horrible Thing. It Burns. Fly Over. Heat Rises. Eat. Don't Get Hit. On Head.

Voices. In My Head. Whispers. Saying Something. …ssstooop…. Stop? Fly Other-Land? No. Come Here For Food. Good. Food. Eat. Munch. Gulp. Yum. Taste Good. …nnnnooo…. What? Voice. There. Again. Not Going Crazy. Something Speaks. Louder. …Dyna Blade, please stop… What? Voice Know Name? How? Questions. No Answer. Must Find Out Later.

Thing Flies Closer. Trying To Hit Head? Maybe. Hit It With Claws. Thing Will Stop. What? Two Things? No, Can't Be Family. None Left. Horrible Thing? No. Killed Last Time. Now, Things Flying, Aiming For Head. No. Will Not Let Them Hit Me. What? Food Does Not Fly. But Food Is Trying To Hit Head. In AIR. NO! FOOD DOESN'T FLY! KILL ENEMY! EAT! DEVOUR! KILL! DESTROY!

Thing Hit Me. OWOWOW. OTHER THING HIT ME! KILL IT! OBLITERATE! DEMOLISH! FOOD MUST NOT HIT HEAD! KILL THINGS! SLAUGHTER ALL!

Pain-Overcoming…

...blood. draining. away...

...can't. fly. away...

...pain. suffering...

...hunger. overwhelming...

...so. cold...

...see. blood...

...my. blood...

...can't. live. long...

_End of Chapter 4._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ael flew up to face The Feared. Dyna Blade. The Bird, destroyer of Old Popstar. Millions perished that day. Ael flew toward him, but Dyna Blade dodged his advance. Dyna Blade flew to slash Ael with his talons, but Ael was careful to avoid that. Ael heard a cry, "Fric! I'll help!" When Ael looked back, he saw Deb, riding Dragoon with ease and grace. Rider and perfect mech. Ael nearly ran into Dyna Blade's wing, because he was distracted. Somehow, the sight of his friend seemed... serene. Ael quickly refocused, managing to strike a particularly harsh blow to Dyna Blade's head. Deb followed suit, clipping the beast in the side of its skull. It crashed to the ground, blood flowing freely from its wounds. The 'warriors' landed, starting to converse.

"Deb? Don't you think we hit it maybe too hard?"

"Naw... Of course I think we did. The poor thing was probably cold and hungry, and now can't eat, let alone stay conscious." Stated Deb in a somber tone.

"How do you know it was hungry? And cold?"

"I was part of a team of researchers on the Avian species. Go get some food. And a lot. Meat only. I'll help its gashes."

"Ok, sir."

Deb leaned over, talking to the injured bird. 'Hey. Sorry, but if I didn't hit you, they'd kill me, and killing me means killing you... Sorry. This'll hurt. There. I've applied a blood-clotting salve, and my friend... sorry about him hitting you. I felt it also. Painful. But he's getting you some food, before you can die.' Of course, Deb didn't say this out loud, there were people crowded around, helping him patch up Dyna Blade's head, and wings, which were damaged during the fall. Deb spoke through his thought link with the bird.

Ael bought as much meat as he could carry, with the help of 20 or so people. This was a lot. He ran back, careful not to drop any of it. He gave it to Deb, who in turn gave it to Dyna Blade, which had returned to consciousness. The bird, which seemingly wouldn't be able to fly for months, was eating, looking healthier with each bite. The steak was warmed, which also seemed to help Dyna Blade's problem.

When he was done feeding it the steak, the people went away, but not for long. They came back, with spears, pitchforks, (illegal) guns, and weapons of all sorts. "KILL THE BIRD!" the mob screamed. Deb backed up, avoiding the people from killing him.

"NO! What gives you the right to murder this individual? He only wanted what we have! Food, water, heat and shelter!"

"He? Individual? Murder? What, you talk as if this, this _thing_ was your brother!" A man in the masses shouted.

"Well, what about the things we prey on? How do you think they feel? If they had one of us captured, they would most likely kill it!"

"No, they cannot think. We are the only things that think. We are the best of the beasts. Masters of wit. Cannot be topped." Another, a woman this time, screamed.

"Haha... YEAH RIGHT!" a deep, booming voice echoed, silencing them all. They gaped, looking skyward. Dyna Blade spoke again, "IF I WANTED, I COULD KILL YOU ALL! BUT I DON'T, NOW, DO I? THAT IS BECAUSE I TRUST YOU. YOU PEOPLE SAVED ME. I PROTECT YOUR CITY FROM INVASION, BUT WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN? I GET INSULTED, BEATEN, NEARLY KILLED, ALL FOR FOOD. ONLY TWO DESERVE THIS SECURITY, BUT I PROTECT ALL. THE TWO WHO DESERVE SHELTER FROM SEIGE, COME FORWARD."

Ael and Deb stepped forward, cautiously avoiding the piercing glares form their fellow citizens. A voice whined out, "Why do they deserve safety? What about the rest of us?" A teenager stepped apart from the throngs of people "Why? Tell us!"

"THE KIRBOPHER, BECAUSE HE HAS SAVED MY LIFE MULTIPLE TIMES. THE KIRBIAN, BECAUSE HE HAS DEMONSTRATED NOBILITY AND LOYALTY TO HIS FRIEND, FOE, CITY AND NATION." Everyone cringed at the word 'Kirbopher', because of it's supposed political incorrectness.

"Oh." The youth said, looking down, sounding guilty.

"NOW EVERYONE, DISPERSE. BEFORE I GET ANGRY." Almost immediately the crowds dissipated, leaving only Dyna Blade, Deb, and Ael standing in the city square.

"Dyna, let's go." Deb spoke, as if there were cameras everywhere.

Ael asked, "Where?"

'You'll see' was the only reply.

They returned underneath Heat Top. Somewhat surprisingly, Dyna Blade fit under there comfortably. Deb sat down, gesturing for Ael to sit. Once they both were seated, Deb spoke.

"Ael, do you know who Dyna Blade is?"

"No"

"Dyna Blade's real name is Dylan. Dylan Bade. The prince of the Avians."

"Really? The legendary bird species, thought to have gone extinct in 1896?"

"YES. WE ARE NOT EXTINCT, AS YOU THINK. OFTEN ARE THE TIMES I VISIT, CHECKING ON MY OLD HOMETOWN, AND MASTER. WHEN I GREW OLDER, THEY DROVE ME AND MY SPECIES OUT, YOUR PEOPLE REGARDING MINE AS A THREAT TO THEIR SAFETY. THEY ATTACKED, AND WE FLEW AWAY, BARELY ESCAPING. WHEN I VISIT, THEIR 'DEFENCES' ACTIVATE, AND ATTACK ME. I AM INJURED, OR I DESTROY THEIR PRECIOUS, POLLUTING BUILDINGS. THIS TIME, HOWEVER, I CAME FOR A DIFFERENT REASON. THE FOOD OF MY LAIR'S LAND IS GONE. WE MUST FORAGE FOR SURVIVAL. AS THEIR KING, I ENACTED AN AGE-OLD LAW STATING THAT IF ANYTHING FLOURISHED IN THE MOTHERLAND, IT SHALL BE PROTECTED UNTIL PROPERLY ESTABLISHED."

"You're king? Already?"

"YES. HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU?"

"Apparently not. Our link doesn't work over that long of a distance."

"Link?" Ael chimed in.

"Yes. I meant to show you earlier, but didn't have the time..."Deb took off his overcoat, revealing a peculiar marking down his spine. "This is called a Wind Heart. It establishes a link between two beings of different species, allowing for telepathic communication, albeit over short distances. This technology, although ancient, allows species to interconnect, growing together, making for a more peaceful world."

"What about that War? Why did that happen?"

"YOUR KINGDOM OUTLAWED THIS SYSTEM, SAYING YOUR SPECIES WAS ABOVE OTHERS."

"Ah. I see."

"Hey, Kid. What happened to that race of yours?" spoke Deb, quizzically.

"Oh, when Dyna- er, His Majesty Dylan flew over, the whole thing was called off."

"YOUR SPECIES FEARS ME? PITIFUL. BUT, THEY HAVE REASON. MY SPECIES EVOLVED TO BE PERFECT HUNTERS. SUPERIOR EYESIGHT, HEARING, SMELL, SPEED, AGILITY, AND STRENGTH. HOWEVER, I SHAN'T KILL PEOPLES OF A THINKING RACE, UNLESS THREATENED, INJURED, OR STARVED. SPEAKING OF FOOD, I HAVE A GREAT HUNGER, THOUGH YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME A SMALL MEAL'S WORTH. WHEN INJURED, WE MUST EAT MORE TO RECOVER QUICKLY. YOUR FOOD HAS BEEN ABSORBED BY MY BODY. I WOULD LIKE TO FEAST SOON."

"I'll get it." Volunteered Deb, who said a strange language, and somehow summoned Dragoon. He flew off, leaving behind only a trace of words. 'Soon…' Ael sat there, afraid of his new ally, trusting Deb to return soon.

Deb knew, from looking, that he had chosen his friends carefully and that his adversary, the state, wouldn't care if he went to hell. What they didn't know, is that he had already been there. And back. Eventually he would tell Ael. He had often seen the Kirbian looking at his odd fur markings. How he had been slaughtered became him. In this life, he was 19. In immortal years, however, he was at least 120, living through multiple lives. How he was able to reawaken, he would also tell the boy. He would share this, the most unholy of all secrets. 'In due time, I will. In due time.' For now, he had food to get.

_End Chapter 5._

4


	6. Chapter 6

Day 4, Month 6, Year 3193 Time: 16:40

"MINER AND KIRBIAN FIGHT DYNA BLADE, SAVE IT FROM DEATH"

Ael read the newspaper's front page, in disbelief. 'If the Association finds out, I'll be expelled for egregious behavior' he thought. 'Eh, racing hasn't been that much fun anymore... Maybe I've just moved on...' Ael shuddered at the thought. Only yesterday he had fought the infamous Dyna Blade, and now he was in the news, for something other than racing.

He was sitting on his couch, made out of the finest leaves. Contrary to the popular belief, Ael detested things made out of animal skins. His apartment was decorated with awards, his certifications, furniture and personal items. Many of these were in a cabinet, or hidden. Ael decided to make his living room into what appeared a jungle. His kitchen had a tundra theme, complete with a small snow machine. His room was oceanic, reminding him of his birthplace. Ael lived comfortably, having enough spending money to find someone who could have his plasma teleview in a small nook in a wall, with sliding panes that opened when he wanted to watch. Ael did entertain, having many friends, but didn't so much anymore. Now he just typed, researching things that seemed to make no sense to most. He longed to have a pet, but his landlord didn't want him to. He was friends with the guy, but Mr. Soshimi didn't make exceptions.

The phone rang. Ael jumped, startled by the sudden clamor. He hesitated, then picked it up, fearing the worst. A voice, muffled by the phone's capabilities, came out clearly, to Ael's surprise, "Hello, is a mister Aelfric Otamot here?"

"This is him" Ael mumbled.

"This is the secretary of the Air Federation's president. He would like to have a meeting with you."

"Ok, but may I ask his intentions?"

"He did not make his intentions clear. When is the soonest I can schedule you for?"

"I'm actually free today, but not for a few weeks after..."

"Ok. I'll tell the president. When today?"

"ASAP, I guess."

"Thank you. Goodbye, mister Otamot."

"Goodbye." Ael said, sounding depressed. 'Great, I'm going to be without a job, and no way to get a new one, apart from Air Rangers' Ael thought, bringing back memories of when he was a child, and his long forgotten dream. 'But they'd never take me. They don't take in convicts, even if it was a crime for a just cause.

Nevertheless, Ael got up, put on his Air Fed jacket, shoes, and went outside to the garage, locking his apartment behind him. There, in the penthouse parking spot, sat his Winged Star, which was custom designed, formatted, and painted (all within league standards, naturally) just for him. 'Air 5' marked the right wing, and the license number printed on the left, all according to the City's traffic laws. He climbed on, checked the gas, and went on his way to the league building.

Traffic was slow. Ael found out his meeting was scheduled for 17:30, via message on his league pda. He arrived 10 minutes before 17:00, which was odd. Normally, it took 10 minutes to get form his house to there. This time, it took 50. He checked in, and was directed to the top floor. He got on an elevator, and hit 11. On his way up, Ael checked his Mw-mail, finding a singular message. The address of the sender was weird, seeing as addresses were on different websites, one per species. This one was from two, one being Wulfer, the other foreign to Ael. He decided to read it later. The elevator hit top floor, and revealed a state of seemingly complete disarray. Multiple assistants were on phones, handling calls from everywhere. Apparently, the news of Dyna Blade's fight went international, resulting in calls from distressed fans, wondering about Ael's safety and job. People were running everywhere, carrying papers to and fro. Ael sat in the lobby, dumbfounded at the instability of the league. _His_ league, mainly because his races were the highest grossing ones. Ael only didn't direct or run it.

At the appointed time, the lobby secretary called Ael's name botching the pronunciation of his surname. Ael stood, and asked for information on where to go. He was escorted to the president's room, the door to which saying, in bold type; 'President Fushiami' Ael knocked, and was allowed in. Inside was a smaller, more finely decorated lobby, with the secretary he spoke to earlier. When he walked in, the assistant introduced herself as Shoyr Klawria. Shoyr then showed Ael the way to Mr. Fushiagmi's real office.

As if he was psychic, Mr. Fushiami opened the door, just as Ael was about to knock. "Hello, Aelfric. I was expecting you, and would like to ask you something. Please come in, first." Mr. Fushiagi said, rather warmly. Ael did as asked, and sat in one of the most comfortable chairs he had seen. "May I ask why I am here, Mr. President, sir?"

"Yes, I was about to address that. But first, call me Tim. I prefer to have a more friendly relationship with my 'employees', especially my racers. I gather you've seen the main lobby on this floor. That is why I asked you here. Have you seen the papers?"

"...Yes, sir" said Ael, remaining rather formal, but being unsure, it was the proper thing to do.

"I wanted you to know, those calls are about your incident with Dyna Blade." Said Tim, his tone taking a more solemn turn. "You must know the rules about egregious behavior, because you went to the Air Federation's own school. Now Aelfric, you must know this has gotten much publicity, but do not fear. I was not going to fire you. I merely wanted to congratulate you on keeping us safe. I've read your profile, and it says you have two jobs, even though you don't need to. I take it's for fun, and you enjoy it. Your jobs are the two most dangerous ones; Air Rider, and special operations officer. The juggling of responsibilities takes talent. You've been prevented from being ejected from this league for that reason. You've been warned: don't do it again."

"Thank you so much Tim! I will never forget this meeting!" Ael said, face suddenly brightening.

"No problem, kiddo. You know, there seems to be a child at the Air School with talent like yours, only he has one problem. He lacks determination, and motivation needed to really excel. He's on the Air team, but he only shows up half the time. Can you talk to him? Maybe give him some reason to do more work? I have his school profile here, if you'd like to take a look."

"I'll look." Ael said, picking up the paper. He opened it, reading a name familiar to him. Dyle Qwil, also known as 'Totodyle' after the pokémon he resembled in appearance and nature. Ael was, at one point, friends with Dyle's father, until Cameron died in a terrible racing accident. Air Riding blood ran in the Qwil family line, starting with Dyle's great-grandfather.

Ael thanked Tim again, and left the office. On his way out, he noticed the lobby was much calmer, and as he walked out, Ael got lost. He wandered around for a while, until he caught sight of a familiar face. He Rushed up to an unsuspecting Shoyr, who was surprised to see Ael still there. "Are you lost?" Shoyr asked, with Ael nodding a quick confirmation. "Can you show me out? I don't know where I am in here..." he asked.

"Sure. Follow me." She started off, walking at a speed most would find hard to keep up with. Ael didn't, however, following easily throughout the multiple twists and turns. "You're lucky I only like the snacks at that certain vending machine, otherwise, you'd be lost for a looong time." Shoyr said, with a small chuckle.

"Thank you for that." Soon after he said that, they emerged from a hall into the lobby, right next to the elevator. "Bye, Aelfric" Shoyr said, "Don't get lost again" she grinned.

Ael left the building without further problems. He visited the address printed on the paper profile of Dyle. "This is different than I remember" Ael muttered to himself. He knocked on the door, and who answered surprised Ael, who didn't know what to expect.

_End Chapter 6._


End file.
